User talk:The Golux
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medabots Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Who's the main character in Medarot 5? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kimbles (Talk) 00:53, February 15, 2010 Hello and welcome. The kind of help we need is someone to cut the sprites from the GBC games and double their size to make them fit to the infoboxes. Could you do this? We already have every sprite of most games and ripping them is already solved.--SoujiroElric 21:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Is it something that can be done in a Paint program? It sounds like it, and if so I can. The Golux 02:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm unsure what program does Kimbles use. Ask him please.--SoujiroElric 03:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :: I've been waiting for Kimbles to get back to me about where the sprites-to-be-processed are to be found; do you have them? The Golux 21:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I need your e-mail to send you everything.--SoujiroElric 22:03, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :: It's amf1317@myfairpoint.net. The Golux 22:35, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Ack, I'm really sorry about that, I've been distracted lately. >_<; ~ Kimbles 22:53, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: It's OK, it's not like it's urgent or anything. Just would be nice to have. The Golux 23:05, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : OK, I got the 3 and 4 sprites. Would you mind sending the other ones too, just so I can look at them? The Golux 00:03, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, just a note, we have a template for categorizing sprites... For Medarot 5 you use and just change the number for different games. *nod* ~ Kimbles 17:43, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'll use that in future. Gollux, it is unnecessary that you create every article for every sprite you upload for now. We need to complete the sprites upload for now.--SoujiroElric 05:42, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll keep that in mind. The ones I'm doing right now are ones I want there to be pages for anyway though. The Golux 05:48, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : To clarify, I'm mostly looking at the CAT, DOG, TOT, NAS, and SLR series as they tend to belong to important secondary characters, plus then look into filling in the KBT, KWG, STG, and KLN series since they're typically main characters and rivals. After that I'll mostly just do pictures. The Golux 06:08, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::That's a good point.--SoujiroElric 06:35, February 24, 2010 (UTC) On a related note, if I make any pages for Medabots that Medachange, is there like a designated spot for the Medachanged form picture on the page, or just stick it somewhere, or omit it? The Golux 07:07, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :As for now, omit it. With Kimbles we are thinking on what to do with the remaining sprites, since there are that many.--SoujiroElric 07:09, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Status Sorry for being slow with the uploads for the last couple days since I finished the Medals. I've been a bit busy. Hopefully I can get a chunk done tomorrow though. The Golux 06:38, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I guess I'll leave this section to post future status updates too. :No no, it's ok, do whatever you must and upload whenever you can =D--SoujiroElric 07:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Medarot Navi Sprites I have all the Medarot Navi sprites, but how can I separate them and double their size? Can you help me?X9786 00:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh wow man, that's a shame!! D: I hope you can get your computer fixed soon! ><--SoujiroElric 00:30, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. Specifically, it's an "Impending Hard Drive Failure" - which means I haven't lost anything yet, and with any luck I'll be able to back it up, but I'm going to need a new hard drive pretty soon. Which also means I'm going to need to reinstall everything. In the mean time, I'm using the Family computer, but it's a Mac and doesn't have most of the programs I use. The Golux 04:21, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::At least it could have been worse. Thank God nothing was lost. I hope you can get a new hard drive!--SoujiroElric 19:08, April 29, 2010 (UTC) About the poll Hey... I have seen the results of the poll we're running and I think it's already time to make a decision. The point is we need to gather as many editors as we can - 4 or 5, including Kimbles and me, should be enough to talk and discuss about how we should work on the wiki onwards. Are you interested or have any thoughts about it?--SoujiroElric 05:55, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'm interested in helping out, but I don't have any specific ideas at the moment, aside from getting back and finishing up the Medarot 4 sprite rips and then maybe doing the 5s... The Golux 21:16, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Can you tell me where do I get all off the parts for Belzelga and Arcbeetle in Medarot DS. I just finished the game and now I don't know what else to do.Tyger008 20:16, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Arcbeetle can be gotten from MedaGatcha or one part possibly from the one battle against the phantom renegade after you get all the medal shards. The head and legs of Belzelga are in Kaiware tower, and I guess Seaslug uses it in battle at least once. The Golux 01:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC)